Hyper Sonic
For the Sonic the Comic story, see Sonic the Comic #134. |realcreator = Sonic Team |original = Sonic the Hedgehog |cause = The seven Super Emeralds |fur color = Multicolored |skin color = Peach |eye color = Green |attire = *Light weight, hyper-friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap *White gloves *White socks |skills = *Enhanced Chaos Powers *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced strength *Light speed movements *Invulnerability *Enhanced jumping abilities *Breathing under water *Flight |moves = *Hyper Flash *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump }} http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v121/Artichao/Hyper_Sonic.gif is a hyper transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog that is obtained by collecting all seven Super Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds that have been enhanced by the Master Emerald. To trigger the transformation, Sonic must collect at least fifty Rings and perform the Insta-shield. To this date, Hyper Sonic is recognized as the most powerful form of Sonic ever. Appearance Hyper Sonic looks very similar to Super Sonic, sharing the same body proportions and upturned head spikes. However, Hyper Sonic flashes in all seven colors of the Chaos/Super Emeralds and has large flashing sparks floating around him. Also, when moving, he leaves several after-images. Powers and abilities Hyper Sonic has enhanced super speed, surpassing Super Sonic. His strength is unknown and incalculable. He also has all of Super Sonic's abilities, such as invincibility to all attacks, improved speed and strength, and greater jumping abilities. Since Hyper Sonic is generally an upgraded version of Super Sonic, it can be assumed that all of Hyper Sonic's physical abilities surpass that of Super Sonic's. Hyper Sonic also has some new and improved abilities: while Super Sonic is near invulnerable, Hyper Sonic is completely invulnerable towards physical harm from attacks and the environment, however, he can still die by being crushed, falling into a pit, or running out of time. He also can breathe underwater and has the added ability of a devastating lightning attack. This can be used to launch him in any direction and, when performed, destroys all enemies on-screen (except bosses) with a bright flash. As with all Chaos Emerald/Super Emerald-caused transformations, once Hyper Sonic runs out of Rings, his transformation will end and will revert back to normal. Trivia *Hyper Sonic's name comes from the term hypersonic, which is a speed above supersonic (which is defined as any speed Mach 5 or greater than it). *Hyper Sonic's new ability can somehow force him to enter a Bonus Stage without jumping into the ring of stars. *A similar problem can occur when in Carnival Night Zone whenever a Bumper is on screen. If it's on screen and Hyper Sonic isn't near it and performs Hyper Flash, instead of dashing to the direction the player inputted, he will instead act like he hit a bumper. *Due to palette sharing, when Sonic is Hyper Sonic, certain objects glow multiple colors like him, such as Flickies, and some Monitors. This also includes the small picture of Sonic in the bottom left hand corner. *In Launch Base Zone Act 2, if Sonic transforms into either Super or Hyper Sonic underwater, then he will have a color scheme similar to Shadow the Hedgehog's for one of the frames of his transformation. *Like Tails and Knuckles, if the player turns into Hyper Sonic with S in Debug Mode when the level ends, and quickly turn back into a box, the name "Sonic" in "Sonic Got Through Act 1/2" turns into Hyper Sonic's colors. *Like Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic is not completely animated. *In the files of Sonic Mania concerning Special Stages, the word "Hyper" can be found. This could mean Hyper versions of characters were planned but were scrapped ideas in later development. Gallery Screenshots Ssonicpower.jpg Hsonicstill.jpg Hsonicrunning.jpg Hypersonic3.JPG Hyper S-cape.png Hyper_Sonic_2.png Hypersonic1.JPG Hypersonic2.JPG Hypersonic4.JPG Hypersonic5.JPG Hypersonic6.JPG Hypersonic7.JPG Hypersonic8.JPG Hypersonic10.JPG Doomsday Sonic 3 and Knuckles.png Hypersonic9.JPG S3nksseend4.gif Hypersonic12.JPG Hypersonic11.JPG Sprites Hsbase 4.gif Hyper_Sonic_b.gif Hyper_Sonic_run_fly_whatever.gif References See also *Hyper Knuckles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994